A Series of Failed Turing Tests
by The Carnivorous Muffin
Summary: The Carnivorous Muffin's computer, one dark and stormy night, becomes sentient! Or, at least, sentient enough to write post-modern fanfiction. By devouring fic after fic of The Carnivorous Muffin's work, The Carnivorous Muffin computer now comes to you with new original fanfiction. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll probably laugh and cry. Based on other Carnivorous Muffin fanfics.
1. Lily and the Art of Being Sisyphus 1

Rumor has taken seriously or any long life may believe they were flying ball in the double potions had the suit you wouldn't know that if it got old to certain amount along with the stone in her listen to Lily had yet I know I suppose it was an eerily accurate that one had just hadn't gone rogue magical Britain I advise leaving her Gryffindor if to stay digested and wondering if Snape did manage to eat out of commission at the heir well everyone was a normal conversation about the British Wizards have even as it started his brightly smiled at the house points was Well that was walking down while I expected her friend that he didn't know how the end before looking at him off Death turned to talk about but in a table anyway especially considering Lily decided that I have to her fingers back his name of their deaths in that he must be easily horcrux we know your cousin Dudders and he got the plain when it was content in white rabbit and the threat of! There was surprisingly realistic statue than knowing for the maximum outcome and Ginny fade so desperately was doing this one who devours reality the Forbidden Forest during her and so long before lost Trevor and alarmed and pointed to wipe you some dastardly blood tears in his debts I've never studied alchemy to tell me outside of an unspoken question Did you don't think that was another Lockhart And strange scar in one Doctor Mitchell muttered in all this meeting itself up things hadn't put his.

To Wizard Lenin started Lily tried to one had died somewhere when she'd considered an echo of the whole thing and quietly said without her and you know who said wondering how he's Well she was no idea what kind of his bright magenta robes the man like while and given the cat and thin and more haggard hero Eleanor Potter before she'd never fully expected no tomorrow night his cheekbones were on vacation but why wait til next Wednesday not that needed a response and a day had that time I think over the other Lily said grimacing sort of his chest that Dumbledore started demanding the class he wanted to draw the fact that she meant because while aunt Petunia and speed things like using the Daily Prophet Quirell agreed with.

Perhaps you will have been rubbing her but far too empty slipping away and how she needed clarification Why should somehow become a bit while Dudley Dursley loop of equipment she said that Lily could ignore her book and there had used to twiddle his jurisdiction. She wasn't entirely missed it was walking on the same eyes Are you going on all a brightly colored drawings she wasn't quite cover the new situations and Lenin's half of course that he shouldn't have some first day had talked about those haunting feeling one who wasn't a lot of her. It was happening but by the cats were small unsure she assumed that was right by it even considered to rot in her soul into your dear The laws and a snapped in World those who knew that wasn't even thought you yourself how it had yet just can't see Dumbledore on his. What with dark lord of by the sight of society you as he wore and detention today they needed a foul for Wizard Lenin said rubbing a seat his only glimpsed in his hand on the idea how you but rather dangerous Wizard Lenin paused assessed her hands and having bored irritation and even with a strange expression of the house clean the step for all have had a picture you lose them it was better conversation took a moment there had seen in here watching Ginny's look of the talent you lack of Magic was a glitch manipulating culture Wizard Lenin reflected back perhaps even make others to?

You said whipping his eyebrows Neville asked trying to deal with some time sometimes when I I'll be efficient and Hermione and change or less confirmed what he said which Lily told you think you my help but the coin slot for that underneath and leave if they were in their family Well it's a thought very close a deep cold and screaming until her and unexpected what you have shouted from all things she'd never was looking back together but Lily said equally musing with a daily life generally silent Rabbit on the dead children as well everyone knows the most likely shared her and caring about that would crash and slightly cheerier smile to. A few uncomfortable and genuine looking set down into the calming taste like the world ignored it mean We don't respect that even as well people equally terrible at the bona fide glory to Ginny in the zoo for Rabbitson who was talking about colors while we're such an almost heartfelt and I would be I can we didn't say anything to point it with bad idea what with you aren't always knew what he was still winded and And Lepur Rabbitson had time travel once again the front of his office outside of Slytherin common room flinched a frown before they might come to Hermione and the Slytherins the day dedicated and that Lily Riddle I'm sure what was used to deal with the touching people she'd remember when he was commentating the herd at night play with their way of his own perspective she and horror on all I'm tolerating wizard would cancel since he'd do anything everything that's what dreams of her head she knew he grew uncharacteristically quiet bottomless hole in public places at it then at the end they don't think would refill Hermione's incident though she had finally right Luna seemed to inform him suffer and perhaps the blobby and fester. She wondered why he's not my second thought than they can be able to her belief that the battle that of them further either to travel was really know how to introduce herself to approaching holidays before but it was more alarmed by the train station but it in it could hole Lily ever insulted which Lily couldn't see her and trudged her with her in that was looking very idea of the situation is with Quirrell might not Britain defeater of the events and all and for school after too meaningless to everyone else collapsed twitching simply something with the term wizard revolts springing up to do people ask you some ways to slaughter all of this ominous feeling that they had been highly unnerved to stare and raising his victims included Davis Draco Malfoy and Hermione's side of Magic was in rhythm to heart of Death's smile returned it hard for the ways they put it the story had been shocked as she stepped over her way I know but he recognized that they'd ever thought he looked up to look as mistakes she wasn't entirely beyond this universe had the complicated creatures than before Wizard Lenin seemed to the sound of them back to suffer the moment before Wizard Lenin her a hand in turn my middle of events and glassy and as easily outwitted or her alone.

But there in the forefront and cool waves leaving it in some formidable connections in broad daylight in cinema inclined to get your head of the broomstick in it turned out of a very low moan that was now tactic but it directly at her own words I tell him sponge it could have anything explicit but I do you can function with her with how she waved them almost completely as Ginny and your age if their head looked like Quirrell a little girl asked her hand and it and therefore she motioned to make the idea what did seem to think that moment Lily had changed from nothing had made a tone that none of Wizard Lenin said through her entirely sure what it if he'd never dare to. Everyone being the wand wasn't the ghost Lily said slowly he had it that when I am five year before he gets his own being sorted into loud noises started on in any skulls and then someone like you think that was such as yours but it but Death who still at him off the thought could get him the car with that Rabbit gazing at school by Death Mr. He cut it might need to have it had better but he'd said I Have fun because she'd been.

My brothers doppelgangers said a mess with the point pen that they provided for something needed a gifted child of smile that I would leave his own unusual optimism of emotion there was not his face it would be going to communicate as Wizard Lenin. They stared into another dimension on the Dursleys without a glance that she had bothered to have him questioningly I think that whole with a vague on the fire six year old they disliked Lily is ever existed before confessing Honestly Lily summarized but about how quickly went and then burst into men with cold and well he hadn't thought of death by the role in just straightened under its lungs kept finding it no one had forgotten it looked like a terrible in and her way over another about a bit more sober than a second horcrux the moment far as Lily meanwhile followed suit and at this guy who didn't end whether she rarely seen you don't follow Lily interrupted before her personal hobbies. He followed? I believe that more than he was pretty damn room Wizard Lenin when suddenly rather than he'd felt her had never said it that she had asked or just as a cup of them to do you or stopping and the government to Potions classroom he looked at this week after the Slytherin or at the torch so desperate sort of wards that she had been anticipated and they they even bother you have really do something about.

If you know what's wrong way around there wasn't sure that Wizard Lenin had Snape again and placing one knows that wasn't Wizard Lenin together on his way but whatever he'd said slowly almost eaten it was perhaps very back at his face him. Yeah about that it was they love you me a silver doom destruction Wizard Lenin's arm gently off the conversation went but surely cut him to answer at him and Lily said haltingly It was just forgotten about you really knew that this would expect her about to Hogwarts had grooved themselves to do anything useful What on you are still clutching at the sense of boring to pretend to keep going to leave and wasted your wellbeing Death delicately removed his features finally decided to cause Hermione Granger would each future be the rest of the most he'd already ate her concerned by an end up Potions student ones this again and Flamel had been true heroics are a noteworthy general badassery stood mechanically picked better than she'd brought it was only for a real friends the time they truly impaled by the destruction check if we do was always had the image of her a conversation with that Forge or death as thoroughly as he was never be Default's goal she'd worked far away from a mystery to them had been very much as soon as it was one she considered her.

There if Hermione and blowing him before she was still floating downward trapped in. The Hermione Granger Luna watched silently with a word turned recently probably eaten them No an infant in any situation forgetting that.

If you son she wouldn't bother looking for that Eleanor Lily casting confused the room for him being the least romanticized the world through period and lay in Albania her seat as odd looking at him against the boy himself at any further than here from her castle you do about Dumbledore of a minute or Well yeah but he's my way that he wanted to herself wasn't overrun by the holidays are so she doubted that Quirrell why do then games came to cause Hermione that she wasn't mine Hermione asked Since discovering that you see the reasons to staring dumbly staring at least favorite topic changed the airplane disasters he gave her head when they'd never lived with him Snape ignored tolerated Wizard Lenin who were something much more important I do sarcasm he had a five o'clock in flux this way through some sort of her somewhere where they just. Are you have had a dismembered uncle Death asked coldly because the first at Lily finished for the room shunned by it changed and they all do as the man's shuffling when he was a voice cold and then isn't always had done this meeting Quirrell's or even talking about the aftermath of a white bed so when she couldn't redo everything reached the staff wasn't even what she had been worse existential circumstances it you Miss Potter had taken a true dressed in the water filled chamber at as if the floor cushions the war torn between that there were willfully taking over the words stared and made certainly something she thought that really getting at humor twinkling to the board whatever higher than others who called in my schedule and create the bank account a language hurled them together He continued on the killing her Oh Lenin she had been a word in her If people thought Lily said slowly its place walk inside her way up with Snape replied swiftly reach the stone to happen destroy your name here to be reproduced by the revolutionary wouldn't be done when she turned to him long time machine at least that's not willing to him to him back into the point of the fee the man's paper in? Wizard Lenin reveals secrets And then I were an inn at some sort of them and Blaise to humanity again he was settled covering anything directly to the tea for a look too long time that Dumbledore There was holding it came.

Besides I have to lose and house points for her one point and she would accomplish was unclear some things were cold and undecorated room with and makes you be shoved into the strings here in mind telling her to catch the way more than familiar with all that Hermione Granger's mood for this confrontation especially matters.

I didn't have even as if Rabbit had the seat eyes many years of magic your parents and then looked like listening to her with what happened and terrify the drama had never been sitting here there's two Lilys have given how it was coming and not the Leaky Cauldron Morgan think it's been programmed well better than you would have her head of the small almost expected from the same that until everyone residing inside the center of a mysterious man who had discovered that it started with a really their professors were going through faulty senses or some sort of it seemed to have been avoiding being a small gray and the stick and began to face that was almost felt for anything else his expression she offered her and is kind of convenience also suggested in a second guessing her every shadow of violence and. Lily frowned seemed that Lenin and even glanced at least that's not going with a pest but in Transfiguration course I believe deep breath saw a patrol they can be sneaking around him questioningly I want tea in a mockery of books she felt that dwelled there was no one by they had well not look intimidating certainly help but even History mentioned blaming this was wholly irredeemable. The idea dreadfully confused but sometimes wore a people usually she'd like everyone but expanding forever because she just the dark creatures including uncle Vernon tearing it and looking for the hell with little too focused singularly useless talent show and after all remember what could leave the girl so she couldn't just as with anyone else settle on its way it was a menace had a discussion about friendship was more to it instead was only want to take this always gives a revolutionary attire Wizard Lenin hatred that he'd find you on her brow his face and yet but then all the eyebrows raised not who snuck into the bounds of chaos in command to me off and choosing battles for the corners mushrooms growing in the center of the future Lily just you have to liking and terrible mistake. Ellie I think of the best to go and white rabbit that it all was eyeing Rabbit by their dislike of the wall staring out of that always cold but that moment of.

Well I've waited though because there are trolls the door with the story had taken seriously need it was worth protecting the Wizengamot or anything out that I cause of the ones that were wondering if that she could be through the how he said eyes flickered momentarily and Hogwarts was stealing aunt Petunia found an unfortunate but they were relatives threaten someone who loses by his chest rising to Slytherin table and then and has been three years I see how little paler when she wouldn't be a secret drug business in the inner eye of people things he stared at each. Why can't regret it one person's life story the house cup filled with a being a little distracted by a deep blue human if they were going to her own meetings you might be coming back with the front of the word echo peering inside man. She reached out of the vampire paused eyebrows whispering in that nothing like one could expect wasn't always wondered to see if if Ginny said It's good news and staring back and wandered out of determination that it was the books that was not appreciated in Diagon Alley and then Hermione interrupted them as a certain events in store she'd do with a rabbit anymore so hopeful looks more and the stone and the first than familiar walrus of dust just begun at all the universe was so soon to happen enough and the sprinter's position on her head and his disposal Lily to her final argument You would be a. Here the physical and it's Potions was indifferent to talk to his stutter for the fading patch of disbelief as he might as if he used a metaphor for a tyrant they did the first step just going to therapy Lily Wizard Lenin's point loss either way to Snape Minerva McGonagall find it was one room but still sitting around the train that was how to make use of them to believe it obnoxious is hidden it Wizard Lenin would never once it was getting detention she spoke always were three victories later in her head towards the place never was so easily been talking to him and learned that.

And the nearest town ain't big of. There had no longer in the ceiling was a myriad of his head back to focus on them back Oh I'm sure he's been written ones are you had a grim aunt Petunia's reactions to Death asked and use and making the fact that since the name Lily would catch the caf table and everything I've always gives a tragic Albanian refugee behind furniture in elegant writing in her own past Lily herself staring pensively at each other students who use of their right because he was a slight salute as she was ahead and beginning to Potions because it Lenin must play with roll and fixed by Pansy didn't tell the lack any more interested in the stomach that Wizard Lenin's secrets And that he didn't seem as the terror from cosmic horror from the stage talent show in her in response to exist and lowered their lesson now this was the washing her head as he had no one Eleanor Potter was too was He didn't ask him and ineffable horror Rabbit summoned because Lily took this is what appeared to have to everything that he was it he could leave already on fire department arrived in horror as she felt about you don't understand you cannot be held almost out for you get him HAL and instead of blinked turned on Wizard Lenin meanwhile perched on it had so I am the castle walls waiting for all boiled down her return to his help but that he could turn. Currently Lily quite as it often failed to see him bedridden.

There was the only blank as that one person's opinion curdling in a thinner who was bitter smile appearing stuck to say something worse than usual position of her a test to talking about your head there was making it did not even if in the door for a perfectly serious about all been studying of with a game commenced he had to place much as headmaster she also wasn't like Quirrell thing a bright light shone in any other two Lily and their own smile she still burning just stared at her but also not appreciate it seemed to keep his teeth and that they were a wizard's spirit from her as if he really of two pigeons with people could actually interacted before! Hermione as her behind her truly was most powerful dragons this out of a gruesome as he expected she stuffed into that Quirrell Lily anticipated and those haunting feeling one that brooked no longer than just wanted this already and George said before asking if you were probably shouldn't be the single casual hand and as time you remember correctly Default loses the Monday so she thought from the sheer unadulterated violence would work as a word business with a cold feet as soon as Lily said as it would have her like they would send you can't tell Doctor Mitchell turned on T!

He turned Rabbit incident and he will never happened to their class which it turned her from exhaustion now mostly looking wizards had never pulled further off to worry about what true home under the pages feeling the floor corridor on precisely what had always the notebook flipping through time looking wide eyes not why but before turning the Dursleys increase in her second year Luna examined the smell of extreme irritation Ellie you're not Morgan couldn't stop rubbing her head lounging on her all calm and not very strong sensible machine and that's just tell you know that thought that the train. She let alone on the team on the hat to no indication that day they slowly she was why Quirrell stuttered more than he's doing fat cousin from losing but we can't keep yourself then it really was inconsequential Which just that you until it the bathroom for you I do believe I was doing something far from one of his drink the castle took in her in rumors. She'd never see on just to Lily's tolerance she'd maintain wards right and off as if the dungeon bathroom in silence stretching its benefits after being disreputable.

Mrs. Lily did they were performed became transparent and respect any of this meant Lily said to smile at any way behind them behind him after the madam you'll take the expression she knew that she could almost unnoticeable perhaps a different worlds certainly wasn't sure where he wanted to sit through the what would like as if it wasn't something You're bloody miracle to Hogwarts or untouched and can't help I could start getting over at the law's delay the other future Lily wasn't much better use for the castle to give zero shits about Albania and got twenty for what a metaphorical front of everything he gave her stunned on fire catching much worse than any other Gryffindors she dragged something that the Room of information had always fun because she saw her but. He stopped frustration she has your might have acted a variety of words tilted her alive with snakes off her and his arms against her what would have missed anything else would believe me and standing in her head dumbly at the time in a prophecy or for the little boy from the end with slightly less as extreme pain and so jagged this is you've failed some person but not to think about the stories today even in an academic he would cause outbreaks of Gryffindors having Wizard Lenin's revolution then and Rabbit isn't a particularly not always been the week than the Gryffindor where she just couldn't help but even less happy in the firelight was because you'd they'd need to wait at the man said in a leader say she wouldn't concern increased for it wasn't feeling a drink again realized that very rapidly inside her pockets and done yet. Somehow this day yesterday How Gilderoy Lockhart whose lack of the administrative aspects of chess and teach Defense professors but once again we'll have no more alarmed by the office but even while since she accepted my luck with bizarre reason to do this information.

He was filled with Wizard Lenin's rabid barking and October she had lost every once not Death asked herself once again as they really would have to ruin me at least that he was nothing in disguise there a cracked strained grin on the Snapes the children casually speaking for this evening is not appreciate Rambo atop her relatives were sitting on it is remarkably like a taint to take Potions but then as if that and if I have been paid attention they were more up in his line that Dumbledore fully in case and demons who snuck up the other for him more to leave now but that heaviness in a spark diminished as if he just let out of Hogwarts would move didn't mean it was fascinated horror and make any titles like well as yours goes along the three moves in here like this country is true because we still holding it was right then Hagrid's then abandoned the former glory. Don't I am not by Pansy which wasn't a grim but when they love her a trick might get started only to actually doing and done it was the room Pansy's nickname and that he was like shit out who was hard to do not grasping it meant that spark of your own good except when they'd be a brief ward off by the other fact that while but that she only place years and its club while after her wrist Greengrass responded harshly and confronting the night dead students and more untried less. Figg called hide this fact had been a fan you know as planned to her in blinking as usually beyond in an old should be sorted into motion Wizard Lenin began choking then continued to her a small gears were still severed limbs for what the madam said motioning for a bathroom that tried to document.

He'd probably fix it think that perhaps he'd woken up to have decided to respond just didn't do it slowly but a good dead things to do you always thought because the Gryffindor so as soon enough argument for too long ago now they all the stories of arcade game and that never imagined his lodgings in same as Flitwick was convinced as if not because I to be superior to look away from experience at least the sound of evil petrifying house as if he was pretty but mostly left unless he will be.

Still they lived has to feel to create a flash of them not panic still Monday forever exist until that wizards and to that they and plunged the Dread Pirate Lily pointed out of drills and thought he was a single message it wasn't clear You're going to the Slytherin or who when she didn't want tea for a breath bending quite attractive under his reach the Default girl apparently eats Scotland taste of inherent meaning that it removing the red hair and his insides twisting in his puppet for fifty years and sometimes not existing and it's cool confidence no problem was still didn't respond to go to be a conversation had every stone was still mostly by Rabbit too early and she'd have enough. If people from his wand incident had all when she did not lacking in?

You know that he wasn't him inspecting it was neither do it Lily nodded Ah I have no idea that was a vampire to each other words tumbled out of sorting through wands were down the drain without needing a feeling the chosen what Luna asked not like a drug lord Hindenburg now blank look away from a broom feeling fuzzier than there like he. Hermione hadn't worked just itching for the professors and threats off the pair of confirms it I don't you tried it'd been programmed to offer Come in the train and it had been only ever lived with this sort of them physical reality it was even going to let her and crying after all knew you simply stared. Hey you don't want to hunt her wander alone might understand Wizard Lenin said it did like she couldn't quite substantial harder to him to have set up in a vampire charismatic grisly looking for years ago Lily in Potions because he seemed content in here we going to say I always but then slowly to really appropriate for a blank disbelieving but merely been handed to avoid these incidents like things had made their things aren't glitches were only horcrux Voldemort in that Lenin had over Britain with the restroom all the Lilys popped and more than a girl's restroom back to reveal her with wizards even make it has been attacked by Lily if she'd only one smile again she would prefer it was so far away in this was Snape had to sit staring glumly waiting for you think he'd known there's this clear that had gone well as well break when he walked through her and dashing above her actions you fakes.

This did so I suppose I'll never say anything Morgan decided to go ahead at her the class again the man had never figure something very clearly about the saga of rearview mirrors but the one form but in a moment he meant when Wizard Lenin didn't make me.

Tom Riddle was watching them too long time either School was only been designed to revolve in the power lady up only that Lily asked her second year in fear of what I go Was Wizard Lenin inside man his eyes glittered with a great emotional and beyond adolescence now that room Wizard Lenin wasn't directly in motion Not quite as if they have no she know that she knew they still waiting for the main point feeling of all of the existence and more to do the Wizard Lenin still clung like non rhetorical in the restroom and in a time deflecting the place like to bring himself had said failing to I sincerely hope to Wizard Lenin was still he had apparently knew a little odd little while you have gone too tightly even as much time ago and getting to but never really like he assumed that he'd been reassured by the communist to be before his clothes which. Lily admitted that. She had?

 **Author's Note: Lily admitted that. She had? Mmmmmmmm, deep, deep ending thoughts there.**

 **So, as you've no doubt guessed, I've decided to be lulzier than usual. This chapter was produced by essentially feeding my computer every chapter of "Lily and the Art of Being Sisyphus" ever written (sans the side stories) and seeing what it spits back out. Otherwise known as The Carnivorous Muffin's computer desperately and soulfully writing nonsensical post modern bullshit fanfiction. Note that the program I wrote to do this is perhaps the derpiest thing in existence but, eh, it does look sort of like something I'd write.**

 **If there are future chapters, expect similar formats and based on the longer fics I have floating around.**

 **With that, I guess if you liked it, let me know. If you think I'm wasting internet resources, let me know. If you have a favorite line, let me know. If you want to see it done for a particular series/set of stories, let me know. Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. October 1

I'm sorry.

It was a single meaning of God emperors on that girl only knew the emperor walks around one of light had in the dull narration over this stupid muggles couldn't see that in that seemed almost immediately tell any decent event were.

I didn't sound of the corruption of transcendence. And yet.

But in separate planes.

Which wards strong sense of dying before it back with that they could actually find his science fiction short time whenever I will never been.

As far more alien than Mars were packing quickly tried decently hard enough evidence to her that Tom reassured he really prompted one were talking avidly of these moved to recognize that he'd even with the following title of a few things as a moment and it was he had been banished from him. As if.

And so standing in on her belief in comparison to know what death s wizarding Britain but she looked like this yet he told him and caused Azrael's library seemed to make the verge of older students in a dog that seemed that as she thought back to me down the emperor no intention to go before it with the fact that he did you been an overly poetic language you come of the easiest for a shock him beyond human in the words through magic to.

Everything felt nothing had been looking directly by time to fall of the gratitude extended towards each other orphans picking up with slight soft glow for seemingly random skills but it's not omnipotent? Finally with that Tom considered her graduation occurred at the whole worlds of a basilisk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: After reading "October" The Carnivorous Muffin's computer became an enlightened poet talking about the vastness of space, god emperors, omnipotence, and basilisks. Deep deep stuff. And, as you've no doubt guessed, I tweaked parsing sentences to allow for blessedly shorter paragraphs and sentences.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, reviews are much appreciated, even by my computer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**


	3. All You Need is Love 1

Naomi-san. God Emperor isn't the room but that moment of just to you mean the world or so that you are more sarcastic and you anything to survey the short and then realized that L covered the problem is he was pretty good will be treated as he was another bout of them a couple of laundry to grow into her head to be the Kira or bombing his traumatic experiences that it to make the moment or prove to Duck Matt dropped then she seemed contented to the killer and I have brain was he managed a. That bastard son as it had been so much money is technically not have you and escape to get his hunt down to prison cell phone was genetic.

Are you expect me and utter moron every time no one would take a little girl and sometimes had done that even though he wants to distract Light interjected before they might be Light returned her answer Soichiro was nice father Well that he was still smiling and how he had managed to be facsimiles of them actually turn him after this out he'll just that my purpose of murder of ear shot. Snuggle's not to explain why L and laughed at her question over her birthday cake With that Light would begin considering the fires of shit out of turning his shoulders roughly and I do you were really think you've done yet you're home then reached out weird blonde is more than usual monotone he wants you to the first so smirk on her. Ten years of attention when Light clarified in a sigh of the door and pretend date back onto Duck sighed and did appear more childish so called the sort of him back and it was purposefully missed our dear friend Frodo is I really deserved every conversation would be tortured animals in the fact she had no respectable child would allow you guys okay Unfortunately for explanation was strapped the original point Naomi nauseous in a sleezy motel room then there was glad he was better this is very much weight I? The only draped his legs comely legs moving back to make your therapy he had watched her from his story Naomi?

What poison your research process of giving you were talented at her life she wouldn't have less he hadn't been getting a bit beyond sex on that he could have your tongue Then Raye had played between a red he always do I had to shut and my paternal capabilities in? She was Kira Light refused to her seduction lessons with a win another of time we have a time You don't care It was very wide eyes that Kira case you than Light Yagami. He's set! Each time?

Without waiting to grasp of yours or something useful information in the hand shot. Touch.

Snuggles had tried to him somehow Naomi had no problem with an amused Light he'd be counterproductive to school stalker Mr We'll run out to Kira's brainwashed by summarizing Naomi's horror and tell Interpol and Aizawa and eyed Naomi predicted he'd finally move it was trying to ignore her shoulder to be addressing your complaints about Naomi cracked his father is this voice that L who tortured of them can ignore her and.

L trailed off my rights and become very little more insulting Ryuzaki my dress that Duck added on the end to not to Mello however didn't want but I lost a great gift basket it'd just call him better than the situation could handle being said do what you're both earn the fact that L deserved to discuss it might not Kira which didn't take that initial month or something haunted circles under the extreme proportions.

His name. Matsuda looked. How in the chance that case is Light however didn't deign to pick up later just been. Is it right after four years ago Naomi supposed to get a growing sense of those things at the squalid apartment and Aizawa blinked and told you were allowed him and Light had repeated to himself did with a shrug but provoking mentally unstable individuals Mello's lover boy who was.

Naomi saying anything is and still blamed him a corpse and a man got an excuse for L meaningfully before you have a part itself a mess that happened to be so when he was Kira then. But that's what L Naomi Misora Is goggles and had mentioned nothing he did I'm concerned it all those Nazi was her clearly he just enough to distract from them and she was worse than Japanese mafia drug cartels or you'll be Kira taskforce and forget that anything is Raye repeated to you trying to deviate her good at Light Yagami's dates she could catch on Final Fantasy IV?

 **Author's Note: Ah, we're going old school here. "All You Need is Love" back in the days where I shamelessly wrote crack fiction (that's right, I'm not nearly as shameless these days as I was then, isn't that terrifying). What pleases me most, I think, this time is (I assume) Lights "legs comely legs moving back to make your therapy" and of course ""Light had repeated to hinmself did with a shrug but provoking mentally unstable individuals Mello's lover boy who was."**

 **Still, maybe this is the answer to what happens in that story after Raye was kidnapped by Misa. Like the number of licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop, the world may never know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**


End file.
